First comes Marriage then Love
by Drizzlemarie
Summary: Paige is engaged and Dean is in a relationship. What is the common thing about them? It's that they hate each other and they had a dirty little secret. What if History repeats itself with a twist? The twist is that they are married. Join the Lunatic Fringe and the Anti-Diva in their rollercoaster married life.
1. Dream

Dean was staring at the woman sleeping peacefully beside him, when he heard someone's wailing upstairs. He rushed towards the nursery room to see his son crying in the crib. He quickly carry his son and whisper things to calm the baby down

"Hush now baby Daddy's here. Don't cry now." Dean cooed at his 3-month old son.

Unbeknownst to Dean that Paige is leaning from the door frame of the nursery with a wide smile across her face. When James stopped crying, Dean placed James at the crib. As Dean turned he saw Paige, He walked towards Paige smiling.

"Good morning Beautiful, You're up late." Dean grabbing Paige's waist and give her a peck on the lips.

"No I'm not. I woke up right after you left the bed and I just watched you try to calm James from crying." Paige defended herself while staring at Dean. "By the way you look cute this morning." Paige sweetly added.

"Are you hitting on me, Mrs. Ambrose?" Dean said with a goofy grinned.

"What if I am, what are going to do about it, Mr. Ambrose?" Paige challenged and winked at Dean before proceeding to their bedroom.

Dean can't removed his smile from his lips as he follows Paige into their room and gently closed the door after he entered and watched his wife sit at the edge of their bed with a naughty look on her face.

"Oh I have a lot of things in mind that I going to do now with you." Dean smirked and he kissed Paige passionately. Dean's hand roamed to Paige's body as he continually kissing her and gently laying her to bed.

Ring...Ring...Ring

Dean groaned at the sound of his alarm. He quickly shut the alarm out and put a pillow over his head. He shifted his body facing towards the lady beside him. He started staring at her while she sleeps just like he started his day always. He've been with this lady more than two years and still they're in the honeymoon stage in their relationship. For him time goes pass so fast that it was just like yesterday when he first notice her during their segment in Raw. Dean was quickly blown away with her beauty and smile. Dean thinks the right time to forget about the one that got away. So right after their segment he asks her to hangout and she agreed. From that night becomes more nights watching movie or just talking about what happened to their day. Suddenly a voice that pulled Dean away from his thoughts.

"Good morning, Babe" she smiled as she leaned in to give him a morning kiss.

"Good morning, Babe" Dean replied as they cuddled in the bed for a few minutes. While Dean stared at the hotel door. He quickly recalled his dream earlier this morning. His thoughts were interrupted as his phone received a text from Roman. It read:

Meet me at the gym at 10:00AM -Roman

Dean replied

Got it

"Babe who's that?" she asked

"Oh that's Roman we will go to the gym by 10:00AM" Dean glanced at clock. It read 8:00AM.

"Come on now. Let's go get ready and have a breakfast before I go to the gym." Dean said standing up beside the bed.

As they headed to their morning activities. Dean can't keep off his mind about his dream and thinking that there are so many women out there he knew why does it have to be with Paige. Maybe I should tell somebody about this and I knew the right person that can help me.

Paige nervously pace back and forth across the room which makes Emma dizzy.

"You don't want to making a hole in the floor now. Do you?" Emma questioned Piage. Emma was wearing a purple strapless gown.

"I do not. It's just that I'm really nervous right now. You know?" Paige said with her thick british accent as she stop pacing and sitting down across the dresser staring at Emma's reflection to the mirror.

"Nope. Sorry, I don't know that because I haven't been married yet." Emma said sarcastically. Paige rolled her eyes and laughed "I know but". Emma thinks there's but again.

"But what if he realizes that I'm not the one for him and he didn't love me anymore." Paige babbled with a trembling voice. Emma now is seriously annoyed at Paige's nervousness but who could blame her. It only normal you'll that way when you are getting married. So being the matron of honor Emma has to do her job to calm her bestfriend before she starts crying and ruined her make up.

"Okay. Listen, He loves you so much that he had ask you to spend your life with him and you've been through a lot of trials during your relationship that you have overcome." Emma explained to her bestfriend and relief as she saw her smile and said "Thank you, Emma. Your the best, I see that didn't make a mistake making you my matron of honor" Paige giggled and give Emma a girly hug. "awe" Emma said.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted the two. Opening the door Paige saw her mom wearing a a purple gown. Her mom walked in awe across the room saying "My Princess looks beautiful and already grown up. As the tears rolls down to her cheeks giving Paige a hug.

"Oh mom. Don't make me cry." Paige panic because she can feel her eyes are very teary.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm just so happy for you." her mom said while she wipes her tears.

"Okay. Princess, Let's get you married" Paige's dad said as he offer his arms to the bride.

Inside the church, the guest were already sitted to there designated seats. The entrance of entourage is finished. The most awaited moment is the entrance of the bride. The wedding march sounded by the grand piano and the door of the church have been opened. The guest turned their heads to see the bride walking with her father. The gasped in awe because the bride look gorgeous and blooming with her white wedding dress which hugged her curves well. It was very simple and really shows the personality of Paige. As Paige walks down the aisle, she saw different faces from her childhood, relatives, their collegues and especially the man she will vowed to love during their lifetime. For Paige, the wedding ceremony went by so fast is that the next she remember was she's inside the car with her husband.

"So this is what in feels like to be married" Paige piped in.

"Yeah now You do realize that your stuck with me in this lifetime." He said with cocky smirk that once Paige want wipe that smirk of with her knuckles but now it was different.

"Well I don't mind being stuck with my Lunatic Fringe" Paige stucking her tongue to his husband. Wow I really like calling Dean my husband.

"Haha I love you Mrs. Ambrose" Dean said pouting his lips to his wife. Well he really like the idea of Paige being his wife.

"I- Aaarrgghhh"

Paige woke up from her sleep because his fiancee has just spray some cold water unto her face. Well that dream was really weird thinking about it. Drifting to her thoughts, she being sprayed again with water.

"Rise and Shine" He started spraying some water again at her. When she looked pissed "Are you alright?" His fiancee asked with concern.

"Yes" mumbled Paige.

"Are you sure? Or are you mad at me because I spray you water at your face?" His face is getting worried. He can read Paige like a book and he know that something is bothering her. They dated for a year now. They just got recently engaged last month. Paige only nodded and whispered "yeah". Now he really know something was off or she just woke up at the wrong side of the bed. Paige knew that he was only worried so she put her crazy dream at the back of her mind.

"Gotcha" jumping at him and laughing loudly because she knew thay he was shocked that she totally got him.

"Okay now. You really got me." He said.

"So what are we going to do this day?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking, We could grab our breakfast and I'll have to leave for a conference in New York."He answered.

"Oh I forgot about that. When will I see again?" Paige asks with a hint of disappointment in her voice. He hugged Paige from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Well honey it depends on our schedule. But I'll tell you what, I'm going to call every chance that I get." He says in a sweetly voice.

"Promise?" Paige asks while turning around without breaking their hug.

"Promise." He chuckled kissing her forehead. He continued. "Okay now. Let's get ready."

They get ready for breakfast.

Paige went to Emma's hotel room to tell her about her strange dream which really getting under her skin.


	2. Double Conversation

"Hey man, what's up?"Roman asks as they headed to the weights section of the gym.

"Same old, Same old." Dean said as they put their earphones and started their work out.

While they do their respective workouts, Dean staring at the ground thinking about that dream. That dream have been hunting him since the last two hours.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Dean hears the voice of Roman breaking his thoughts. Dean realized he stopped lifting weights.

"Oh, I'm sorry man. Hey man, can I tell you something?" Dean asks Roman.

"Sure." Roman answered with a sudden interest because knowing Dean so many years its a rare occasion for Dean to open up. Then Dean retold his dream to Roman. Roman started laughing as Dean finished his story.

"Seriously man, You've been thinking about that." Roman said this in between in hysteric laughs.

"Man really I'm serious. I've shouldn't have told you." Dean scoffed as he was getting pissed at Roman's reaction.

Roman started "Hey man chill. It's just that I've never seen so problematic about a dream. It's just random. Besides, you and Paige never been in a civil conversation as far as I know." Roman explained.

"We've been civil to each other." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, If being civil means calling each other such as asshole, bitch and the list go on" Roman said and smirking knowing he was right. Dean pulled his hair out of frustation and held his hands up in surrender. He didn't know why he's making such a big deal about it.

"Why can't you be civil with Paige?" Dean didn't know how to answer that question he just stares at the direction of the weights. "Well I just thought that you and Paige should be at least be civil since she and Renee are friends and you're in a relationship with Renee." Roman continued seeing Dean's reaction.

"Because I like how she riled up whenever we are having a civil conversation." Dean said emphasizing to Roman the word civil conversation.

"You really are crazy." Roman said. Dean just chuckled saying "I know. Come on, we come to the gym to work out not to be my dream interpreter." He started lifting weights again.

"Hey You are the one that went talking about it and I was just listening and giving you my opinion." Roman said. After their work out, they headed for lunch.

While at Emma's Hotel room

"So what's up girl?" Emma asks. At first Paige hesitated to say something. So Emma continues, "I know somethings bothering you. If not you wouldn't be here so early in the morning so spill." Paige hated Emma for reading her like an open book.

"Fine. So here comes nothing" Paige said as she took a deep breathe before telling Emma about what she dreamed about this morning. Emma is speechless for the first time. And Paige studied Emma's reaction will be. Paige read many emotions until Emma screamed.

"WWHAATT?! YOU AND AMBROSE ARE MARRIED" Emma shouted.

Paige bursts into laughter saying "Relax Emma, it was only a dream and besides he's in a relationship with Renee and may I quote that 'Renee and I are friends' and I'm recently engaged with Kevin."

"Oh sorry. It's just that weird that you're recently engaged to Kevin and dreamed of getting married with a man you can't stand a minute with." Emma explained.

Paige said "Yeah that is weird."

"Question" Emma popped "How come you and Dean can't be civil to each other?"

"It's just that Dean annoys the living hell out of me. And he knows how to push the right buttons that makes me angry." Paige answered looking at Emma and Emma has this look in her face that says 'I'm gonna say something that will pissed you off but I'm gonna say it anyway". Before Paige could say anything else Emma beat her.

"You know what? One time I thought that Dean and you bickers like a married couple and it was due to what they call 'sexual tension'" Emma says as she waved her two fingers in emphasis of the word. Paige stares at Emma on what she had said.

"NOO" Paige yelled and said "No, you know I love Kevin and there no such thing as sexual tension between Ambrose and I" Paige mimics Emma.

"Okay." Emma said blankly giving Paige a look that says 'I believe you only because you said so'.

"Emma stop giving me that look." Paige getting annoyed at Emma.

"What look?" Emma asked innocently.

"That look that says 'I believe you only because you said so'" Paige says out of desperation.

"Okay, Okay." Emma said amusingly at Paige's defensive reaction.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry." Paige rising from the couch tugging Emma along. Emma knows this avoiding tactic scheme of Paige when Paige doesn't want to continue their conversation or avoiding something about their conversation and most importantly when Paige knows that Emma is right and she didn't want to acknowledge it. Emma said nothing as they stride along the hallways going to the hotel's restaurant for lunch.


	3. Chaotic Lunch

Dean and Roman was having lunch at the hotel's restaurant. Roman was saying something to Dean when he saw Dean spacing out again. Roman really don't know why Dean was giving a big deal about that dream. When Dean recognize out of the corner of his eyes Paige with Emma entering the restaurant. Roman glanced at the direction Dean was staring and he saw the sight of Paige and Emma.

"Oh this is gonna be a problem." Roman sighed.

"Oh Come on Roman. It will be fun." Dean said as he continues to stare where Paige and Emma was heading.

"Dean , I want a peaceful lunch" Roman said. He knew that will be a war of words over the table between the two. But before he could say anything else, Dean has already stand up and waving at Emma.

"Hey Emma here." Dean said. Emma heard that somebody calling at her and they stride following the sound of the voice and seeing Dean with Roman.

"Uh Oh, Speaking of our topic that you wanted to avoid seems to keep finding its way to you my dear." Emma whispered to Paige smirking while nudging Paige's arm. Paige groaned what she saw"I'm not avoiding it. Come on, I'll show there no such thing sexual tension between Ambrose and I" she hissed.

"Okay, Suite yourself" Emma said finding it amusing that Paige really wanted to prove that there was no sexual tension. Earlier Emma was only joking about the sexual tension just toying on Paige reaction. But seeing Paige's reaction and wanted to prove her wrong, Emma now believed that there is an absolutely sexual tension between Dean Ambrose and Paige. This will be an interesting lunch.

As they made their way to Dean, Dean greeted them "Oh hello Emma. Well, well If it isn't the Anti-Diva". Roman also greeted them and thinking it was only the beginning of the longest lunch in his life.

"Hi guys" Emma replied.

"Hi" Paige said as they sat down the table and order for their food. While waiting for their food, there was an awkward silence in the table not until Dean breaks the silence.

"Well Paige, I know now how can you walk during daylight." Dean said pointing at her engagement ring.

"What?!" Paige asked didn't catch up on what Dean's referimg to.

"Oh you know, the daylight ring that Damon and Stefan wears so that they will not burn from rays of sunlight." Dean said "In case you didn't know Damon and Stefan are from the series of Vampire Diaries" Dean added knowingly.

"Excuse me. First of all, this is an engagement ring not a daylight ring. Secondly, just because my skin color is a little pale and I like to wear black make-up and clothes doesn't mean I am a vampire. And lastly, for your information I know who is Damon and Stefan. I watched Vampire Diaries." Paige exploded. Emma and Roman was thinking the same time that its only start of war of two of insults and sarcasm. But for Emma, this lunch will be more entertaining than anything else and she will not miss it for the world. Dean was grinning knowing he was getting under the nerves of Paige. Before Dean could retort another sarcasm remark. The waiter placed their food infront of them.

"Let dig in. I'm hungry." Emma said as they start eating their food. They ate silently not until Paige ordered a refill of his strawberry juice.

"Craving for a lot more blood, I see" Dean said smiling widely at Paige which breaks the peaceful ambience of their lunch.

"Be glad that I'm drinking this strawberry juice and not your blood, Dean" Paige hissed. Oh, that guy really gets under my nerves.

"Oh darling, You wouldn't like that to happen." Dean smiled challenging Paige for another retort.

"And may I know why?" Paige said curiously.

"I know for the fact that you Miss Anti-Diva have the hots to the Lunatic Fringe." Dean said cockingly. Paige almost spill her drink to the person in front of her. "WHAT?!" Paige yelled she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Emma put her hands under her chin putting all her interest to the conversation the two were having.

"You Ambrose really lived up just what you are on-screen. You really are crazy." Paige said angrily.

"You think I'm crazy but I'm just stating the facts." Dean said arrogantly.

"You're just an annoying jerk." Paige shouted out of frustration.

"Yeah I'm just an annoying hot jerk that you like." Dean smirked. Emma just coughed and glance at the clock and said "Guys I don't want to cut your conversation short but I think Paige and I have to get ready for our conference." Dean frowned he was just starting enjoy riling up Paige while Roman was happy to finish this torture.

Emma got up and left a money on table but Roman said that he will be the one to be paying for Paige and Emma's food. Paige got up and slammed his fist to the table which startled both Dean and Roman.

"Just to make myself clear to you, Ambrose." pointing at Dean. Paige continues "I AM NOT OR NEVER BE ATTRACTED TO YOU. It's all in your head Ambrose to ever think that I will do that or should I say its in your dreams." Paige was dead serious about it then Paige glanced at Roman saying with her sweet voice "Thank for the meal Roman. I'll see you later." Paige leaves the restaurant with Emma leaving Dean dumbfounded.


	4. Their Dirty Little Secret

"I WILL NEVER BE ATTRACTED TO YOU. It's all in your head Ambrose to ever think that I will do that or should I say its in your dreams."

That sentence kept replaying on Dean's mind. Especially that last part.

"Hey babe, are you?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to Roman about something. I've got to go. I'll meet you up later before heading at the stadium." Dean says as he left the room in rush. Renee just stand there for a few minutes still shocked as Dean was acting strange since this morning. "That was strange."

At Emma's car

Emma was driving the car while Paige is at the passenger seat staring blankly at the horizon.

Emma could not stand the silence so she decided to break it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Emma asks.

Paige just shrugged and said sarcastically. "I was just thinking how I have an awesome lunch this day."

Emma chuckled and Paige glanced at her asking "What?"

"Oh you know that I just proved that there is definitely a sexual tension between you and Dean." Emma said in a knowing voice. Paige just stared shocked with Emma's epiphany. Paige was utterly speechless so Emma begin again "Did you and Dean have a past relationship?"

"I-uh-uhm-No" Paige stuttered looking outside the window.

"Yeah no but why are you stuttering?" Emma keeping her eyes on the road. Paige is hiding something to her.

"No because you wouldn't call a one night stand a relationship" Paige whispered closing her eyes and suddenly she bumped her head to her seat because Emma has just put the breaks on.

"Did I heard you right?" Emma couldn't believe what Paige has said. As Paige only nodded in confirmation.

"When and Where? How come you didn't tell me." Emma started to feel hurt that Paige didn't trust her with the secret.

"Don't get upset I didn't tell anyone." Paige could see the hurt on Emma's face. Paige recounted what happened that night.

"Is that the reason that you two can't stand each other?" Emma inquired.

"It is one of the million reason." Paige exaggerating her reasons of hating Dean.

"I have plenty of time to listen." Emma emphasizing her interest. "You really take a liking of hating Dean."

At Roman's hotel room

Dean and Roman were sitting in the couch drinking beer.

"Dean, don't you think it's early to get drunk. We still have a Smackdown taping later." Roman was concern because its unlikely for Dean to get drunk before working.

"Don't worry I'll just have two cans just to get it all out." Dean said sipping the beer from the can. It sparks on Roman's interest.

"Okay here it goes, It was the after party in Raw when we went to the bar with you guys. The divas were also there to celebrate Paige's debut and her first win on Diva's championship match." Dean exhaled while Roman remembers that night. Dean was nowhere to be found in their hotel room. "Well the night went by quickly when I realized that some guys retired early for bed and the other went to the other bar." Dean tossing the empty can of beer to the garbage and open the other one and quickly sips then he continues. "I bought Paige a drink then flirted and danced with her. We were truly drunk that night. I escorted her to her room and then she kissed me oh you I know one thing led to another. Then I woke up with heavy hangover didn't remember anything until I saw who was laying beside me."

"uhmmm" Roman was stunned at Dean's revelation. He never saw it coming, Paige and Dean shared a one night of passion together. Now he believes in Emma saying that the two have sexual tension but what Emma didn't know that it wasn't unresolved or maybe they have unsatisfied sex and they want more. "Then I kind of leave her that morning to go back to our hotel room." Dean finishing his can of beer. "You really an asshole." Roman said now that he understands why Paige can't stand being near to Dean.

"Thanks man, Thanks for reminding me. You truly are my brother." Dean said sarcastically and Roman just chuckled.

"I tried to talk to her that but everytime I tried there someone or somebody interefering." Dean said "And then everytime I come near her, she avoided me or just ignored me. So I started being an ass to her since I got some kind of reaction to her."

"Yeah any kind of reaction is good than no reaction at all." Roman laughing at Dean. Dean is really crazy by wanting an angry response from Paige.

"Yeah." Dean finished off his beer and "Hey I've to go. Thanks for listening."

"No problem man. Anytime." Roman said as he give Dean a bro hug. Roman immediately calls Emma.

"Hey Emma, are you alone?" Roman

"No, I'm with Paige at the conference. Wait a moment." Emma finding a private spot to talk to Roman. "Okay, I'm all alone. What do you want to talk about?"

"I have something to tell you that you'll never see it coming." Roman said with a pure excitement.

"Really?" Emma wondered what it could be that she hadn't notice. "I'll have something to tell you too."

"PAIGE AND DEAN HAD SEX" Roman and Emma speaks at the same time.

"You already knew?" Roman asked Emma in disappointment.

"I just knew it after our chaotic lunch." Emma revealed. "Didn't see that coming, did you?"

"Yeah" Roman replied, he's praying right now that Emma hadn't forget about their little bet.

"So?" Emma dramatically paused knowing what Roman is doing now. "Remember our little bet?"

"Yeah" Roman replied. Oh shit she remembers. "When will I start?"

"How about this evening?" Emma suggested.

"Fine" Roman took her suggestion. He shouldn't make a stupid bet when he's drunk.

"Good. I can wait to have my personal valet." Emma giggling as she saw Paige walking towards her. "I've got to go. Paige is coming here. See you tonight."


	5. Their Public display of Affection

The conference has just finished, Emma and Paige are on their way to the stadium in American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. As they parked in the parking lot, Paige noticed a bouquet of flowers near the entrance of the arena. Paige can't see the one who's holding the bouquet. Paige glanced curiously to the corner and passed the guy when suddenly,

"Flowers for the beautiful lady" Kevin handing the flowers to Paige. Paige stares at Kevin confusely.

"What? Can't I just surprise my fiancee and maybe my Honey could give me a hug?" smirking while Paige jumps on him hugging Kevin and her legs wrapped around Kevin's waist.

"I thought that you are going to a meeting today" Paige asks Kevin.

"Well there's a change of plan, My flight got delayed due to bad weather in Providence. The next flight is this 10:00 in the evening. So I might just wish my beautiful Honey a good luck and good night kiss before I leave." Kevin explained adoringly. He really love Paige and would do anything for her to keep her happy. He can't wait to call her his wife.

"That is so sweet of you." Paige says as every word she gives a peck on the lips of Kevin. Paige can't believe how lucky she was to have Kevin in his life. He's just the perfect man for her than Ambrose. Wait a minute Paige, how can you compare Dean and Kevin. Get a grip of yourself woman. Paige says in the back of her mind.

"Well, well, well." Speaking of the devil and He shall appear. Paige's blood starts to boil. Paige quickly stand and glaring at Dean.

"What are you doing here?" Paige glares at Dean. If looks could kill, Dean Ambrose is a dead man.

"Going to work. Oh where are my manners Hi Emma, Kevin and Elena. I'm sorry Paige." Dean's trying to really get on Paige nerves right now. He knows which buttons to push. Dean glance at Emma and Kevin. Knowing Paige is angry right now, Kevin put himself in-between Paige and Dean.

"Hey babe, I was looking for you." Renee says as she catch up with Dean. Emma giving a breathe of relief knowing that the tension has gone for now. Thanks to Renee.

"Hi Renee" greeted Emma and Paige. Renee sensing the uneasiness with them.

"Is everything fine?" Renee asks curiously glancing at Dean and Paige. Renee knew that the two can't stand each other since like forever and she didn't understand why. Everytime she she brought it up, Dean will change the topic or will distracts her. Dean put his hands on Renee's waist as they headed towards the entrance saying "You two can continue what your doing" pointing at Kevin and Paige. "But I can suggest to continue your PDA in private, there might be some papparazzi lurking down the parking lot. We don't want to see you in TMZ later." Dean chuckled and sending a wink to Paige. Renee playfully slaps Dean's shoulder. Leaving Kevin shocked, Paige furious mumbling obscenities at Dean and Emma laughing.

AJ running towards Paige giving her bestfriend a big hug. AJ sensing her little crumpet that there is something wrong. "How come somebody who got flowers and still looked pissed." Raising her eyebrows at Emma.

"Oh you know Dean and Paige can't get enough of each other-" Emma giggling as she remembers what happened earlier.

"Stop Emma." Paige snapped.

"I thought that the sexual tension between you too had died two years ago?" AJ whispered. Emma smiling approvingly which only make Paige more furious.

"I need some air to breathe." Paige walking out of the two.

Emma and AJ glanced at each other saying "She's so indenial." laughing at each other.

"So what we'll do tonight?" Emma

"We have 6-woman tag team tonight. You, me and Paige against the Bella twins and Naomi." AJ informed Emma as they walked into the Divas locker room.

"Oh, good. My new valet will be in used." Emma excitedly trying to find the shirt for her new valet.

"So tell me about it." AJ changing in her ring gear.

"It's really not my story to tell" Emma look at AJ "But you remember that Roman and I had a bet?" Emma testing AJ if she listening to her babble about how Roman will lose the bet.

"Yeah" AJ remembers that bet and it all down to her that Emma won. "YOU WON." AJ gasped at Emma who nodded proudly.

"Paige only tells me in the car ride so don't be dismayed." Emma can sense that AJ seems upset that Paige didn't tell her.

"You can ask Paige after the match."

"Yeah but now let's talk about a new storyline that will debut tonight." AJ whispers to Emma afraid that Paige will overheard them.

"Oh yeah, the storyline. I almost forgot. Well she's the only one who doesn't know so the reaction will be more natural." Emma being enthusiastic on what will happen later.

"I think even if she knows, her reaction comes out naturally. Especially when Dean will kiss her cheek or her lips." AJ could imagine how Paige will react.

"Why do you always mess with Paige?" Renee asks Dean sweetly leaning on the hallway.

"Because it becomes my hobby." Dean chuckled leaning closer to Renee. "Besides, Paige so easily angry and I'm just being sadistic".

"Oh really." Renee said as if she is convinced in Dean's answer. "I thought that was what they called sexual tension" she added jokingly. Dean's face hide his horror in what Renee said saying seductively "Oh really" mocking Renee. "I thought that the sexual tension is between us?" Dean questioned not waiting for Renee to answer hovering his lips over and putting his arms around Renee. While Renee put her arms around his neck.

Things got pretty little heated until Dean feels a tap on his shoulder hearing a thick british accent "Get a room, There might be papparazzi around the hallways and I don't want to see you to in TMZ."


	6. Valets and Leather Jackets

"So, are you ready?" Emma standing near the gorilla position.

"Yeah, like I have a choice." Roman getting ready to be Emma's valet for the night. This night will only be the start of accompanying Emma in her matches.

"Oh, cheer up. It's a part of the bet, you have to stand for your words. Even when you're drunk." Emma waiting for Roman to change his mind so that she could torment about not being a man of his words.

"Don't worry, I'll be your valet." Roman didn't mind being Emma's valet as long as she wants because it only means he will be more closer to her.

FLASHBACK

Emma and Roman were sitting at the bar. It was their typical night after their taping in Smackdown in St. Louis, Missouri. They were both sharing a story until their attention landed to a table across the bar.

They see from afar Dean and Paige are arguing again. They haven't seen Paige and Dean having a conversation wherein they didn't fight.

"I bet those two have a history together that ended bitterly." Emma saying her thoughts loudly not noticing that Roman was listening to her.

"I bet those two didn't have a history." Roman challenged knowing that is Dean always telling him all his problems.

"Really?" Emma has a good idea for this bet.

"Yes" Roman replied confidently that he is going to win this bet. "So what's at stake?"

Emma had a bright smile. "If I win, you will be my valet for half a year and if you win I'll be your valet for half a year. So how's that sound?"

"Sure but I'm telling you now. There's nothing between the two. If something happen between them Dean would have told me." Roman reply arrogantly.

"Aren't we being a little boastful here Roman?" Emma taking a sip from her glass, "Wait till you lose this bet."

Roman just raise his one eyebrow at her. "So, it's a deal?"

"Deal" Emma gives a toast for their deal.

"So, wear this." Emma handed Roman a black shirt which was written "Emmalution" in pink.

"Are you serious?" Roman can't believe that Emma would make him wear this. Emma nodded

"Fine." Roman said he will prepare himself from the guys after tonight.

"Where the hell is that?" Paige rummaging her things in her duffle bag. "I swear I know I put it in here before we leave the hotel." Paige talking to herself.

"When did you start talking to yourself?" Dean ask unaware of this Paige's behavior.

"Shut up, Ambrose. I need to find my black leather jacket before my match that will starts in 10 minutes." Paige stated she didn't know why she was talking to Dean.

"What's with the black leather jacket? You could have a match without it." Dean didn't know how important that leather jacket to her.

"No, I can't. It's not just a leather jacket, it's my signature leather jacket." Paige starting to be a spoiled brat about her jacket. Since she started in WWE, she's wearing it. Without it, a part of her feels lost.

Dean started to remove his black leather jacket and handing it to Paige. She stared at Dean dumbfoundedly.

"What? I just wanted to help." Dean looking genuinely to help her.

"When did you start helping out people randomly?" Paige narrows her eyes at him.

"You are lucky, I feel like helping you." Dean said still hanging the jacket in front of Paige. "Sweetheart my arms are getting numb so if you will take it, here or not. I could always wear it again."

Paige still thinking if she would take the offer or not. "There's no catch in it?" Paige still reluctant in accepting. Dean shook his head. "Fine" Paige said snatching the jacket from Dean. He smirked as Paige wears his jacket. "I'm only accepting your offer because it's better than nothing. Thank you, Ambrose." She explained.

"Sure, It looks good on you." Dean inspecting his jacket on Paige. It's not too long for her and it quite perfectly fit for her.

"I've got to go. My match is up next. Thanks again." Paige said and headed to the gorilla position.

"Anytime, Sweetheart." Dean calls out.

"Don't call me that!" Paige shouted.

"So you two ready for the match?" Paige asks Emma and AJ in the gorilla position. Their match is next The Bella twins and Naomi were already in the ring.

"Yeah" they answered sheepishly. It will be another match adding to their winning streak against Team Bella.

"What's with the change of jacket?" Emma asked noticing it was different from the leather jacket she was using in her matches.

"I can't find my jacket. Luckily, Dean lend me his jacket and it's better than nothing." Paige hiding how greatful she was that Dean lend his jacket.

"Yeah right" AJ not believing Paige's explanation.

Before Paige could defend herself, she saw Roman walking towards them. "EMMA, WHAT DID YOU DO TO ROMAN?" Paige couldn't help but shriek in horror. Roman was wearing Emma's shirt.

"Oh haven't you met my new valet, Roman." Emma presents her new valet. AJ and Paige can't stop laughing.

"You agree to this?" Paige wearily asks pointing at Roman's shirt. She couldn't believe that Roman will wear that kind of shirt. It will surely destroy his in-ring character.

"No, I just lost a bet and I'm standing true to my words." Roman grumble while he took a sit next to Emma.

"What bet?" Paige raising her eyebrows at Roman. Something in her instinct telling her that she's involved.

Roman quickly looked at Emma for help. The tech guy gestured Emma and Roman to go first.

"Nice jacket, Paige." Roman snickers having the idea that it was Dean's. Both Emma and Roman headed towards the ring.

Paige shifted her question at AJ. AJ just shrugged and follow Emma. After the match, Paige swear to herself to get answers from them. But for now, its showtime.

"Are you sure that you really want to do this?" Seth asks for the third time around. He's been disturbed on what Dean has been planning for tonights event.

"Seth, For the third time yes." Dean pacing around their locker room thinking to go beyond on what is expected tonight. "It's for the storyline."

"I know but what you are adding in your storyline is suicidal." Seth trying Dean to change his mind.

"It's not suicidal, Stephanie will protect me. It's her idea to start with." Dean defended his plans. He wanted it to work and surely the crowd will love it.

"Oh what the hell. No matter what I tell you not to do that. You will not listen to me." Seth gave up knowing his pleas where fallen into deaf ears.

"Glad you know." Dean getting ready for the night.

"Are you doing this because it is good for the storyline or it is what you wanted for a long time?" Seth questioned him, informed of Dean's past with the Anti-Diva.

"What are you talking about?" Dean stares Seth in confusion, trying to look innocent as much as possible.

"I'm thinking you want to take advantage of the situation." Seth pointed out, recognized Dean's antics. He could read his brother like a book. "And why does Paige's black leather jacket is in our locker room?"

"Oh would you look at that" Dean glance at the telly showing Paige, whose wearing Dean's leather jacket, making her way to the ring. "I have a match to interfere. See you later." Dean pulls the jacket away from Seth's grasped and walked out of the locker room heading to the gorilla position and wait for the right moment to start.

"Dean, I hope you'll live after this stunt your going to pull through" Seth whispers as Dean left the locker room. "With Paige's leather jacket, Dean just signed your death wish."


	7. Six women tag team match

Here goes nothing... Paige took a deep breathe and before heading out to the ramp.

The whole WWE Universe starts to cheer when they heard the scream but when she walked out from the ramp. The crowd were stunned by her jacket or they could say Dean's jacket.

"JBL, Are my eyes deceiving me that Paige is wearing Dean Ambrose's leather jacket?" King ask JBL looking closer at Paige.

"No, it isn't, that is indeed Dean Ambrose's jacket which looks better on Paige." JBL said in the commentary seeing the small logo of DA at the upper right corner of the jacket.

"Ambrose is one hell of a lucky guy." Byron Saxton says bitterly drawing up a conclusion. Byron thinking how could a lunatic get a girl that hot. Byron has this secret admiration of Paige since she debuted from WWE.

"I could sense some bitterness in there. Have you taken a liking to our anti-diva?" King chuckled while Byron rolled his eyes.

Paige strips off Dean's jacket and let out her signature scream. Entering the ring, AJ and Emma shot teasing looks on her and Roman, at the ring side, smirking.

"Dean Ambrose really Paige. How pathetic." Brie scoffed getting to her in-ring character. Paige just glares at her knowing that it's only for the show.

AJ goes first against Brie. Clearly AJ doesn't waste time giving punches at Brie. Brie takes a lot more beating from AJ. AJ tagged Emma and continues to beat the hell out of Brie. Emma goes for the cover.

1, 2 and Naomi kicked Emma from behind stopping the referee from counting. Brie struggles to tag Nikki while Emma recovers from the kick. Nikki starts to throw kicks on Emma.

"Oh someone has a cheerleader in the ringside." Nikki really rubbing the nerves of Emma because Roman is chanting for Emma, as she got up and kick Nikki in the face. Nikki landed on the mat, as Emma performed the leg drop on Nikki but she kicked out in two. Emma dragged Nikki to their corner and tagged Paige. Paige and Emma performed a double suplex on Nikki.

Nikki crawls to their corner to tag Brie. Paige taunted Nikki's team mate and connecting her knee to Nikki's face. Paige puts the rampaige on her and pinned her. But Naomi interferes again, pulling Paige away from Nikki and breaking the pin. Paige screams her frustrations at Naomi.

Nikki recovers at the corner while Naomi distracts Paige and the referee. Nikki pulls Paige's hair away and locking Paige's head between the crook of her elbow and the side of her body.

"Geez Paige, you smell like a certain Lunatic I know." Nikki laughing and dragging her to their corner tagging Naomi in. Naomi sent Paige to the turnbuckle face first.

Paige lies in the mat when Naomi went up to the turnbuckle preparing for a cross body.

"The Lunatic can't save you now, Paigey boo." Naomi shouted as she perfomed the cross body at the top of the turnbuckle. Paige getting now pissed because they are making a big deal of Dean's jacket.

Before she could land on Paige, Paige roll over to the side. Naomi landed on the mat, so both women were down.

Paige is the first one to recovers, walked over to Naomi and locking her on PTO. Naomi screams in pain, it was only a matter of time when Naomi will tap when Dean's music blasted throughout the arena and then Dean, emerges from the ramp with a smug smile on his face. Paige getting confused as to why Dean interrupted the match and why is her leather jacket is in Dean's possession, she drops Naomi down the mat.

"That was a close win for Paige." JBL said in anguish. Dean is only wearing his shirt and in his hands holding Paige's signature leather jacket.

"Why does Ambrose have Paige's signature jacket?" Byron annoyed at the sight of Dean.

"Maybe Paige left it in Dean's locker room earlier or she mistook Dean's jacket" King making some assumptions that only make Byron cringed to the thought of Dean and Paige were together

Paige leans to the ropes shouting at Dean until she felt a sharp pain at her back that Naomi kicked. Now, Paige uses the rope for support. Naomi drags Paige by hair in the middle of the middle of the ring. Paige kicked Naomi twice in the stomach. She screamed "THIS IS MY HOUSE" while glaring at Dean, who just sent a sly smile at her. Then Paige executes the Rampaige on Naomi and pins her. The referee rings the bell as a sign that the match has ended.

"Here is your winner The team of Paige, AJ and Emma." Lilian announces as they celebrated their win in the ring. The crowd cheers in their celebration.

Dean struts into the ring like he owned it with Paige, who's now breathing fire from the thought that they nearly lose a match because of Dean. They were now face-to-face with each other. AJ, Emma and Roman slipped off the ring leaving the two behind. Afraid they might be in the receiving end of Paige's wrath. Sure Dean could handle an engraged Paige. He's been there for a lot of time.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Paige shouts in hysterics. She's really beyond pissed now. "YOU" pointing her index finger at Dean's chest. "ALMOST COST ME MY MATCH" Dean just chews his gum with a smug smile on his face again. It only adds fuel to her anger.

"I just want to return your leather jacket." Dean trying to be innocent and puts the jacket on Paige's shoulder. This only led to Paige rolls her eyes and continues to glare at him.

Dean saw the burning anger in her eyes. The next thing will happen will only add to Paige's wrath. If he leaves the arena in complete pieces it will be a miracle.

Dean steps forward and caresses her cheeks, Paige quivers at the sudden contact. Dean moves closer to kiss her forehead then to her nose. Paige couldn't move from her place, she's too flabbergasted at the moment. But when she could feel his lips unto hers. Dean could see Paige's eyes widen at the unforeseen peck on her lips which Dean couldn't help but to smirk. Paige could feel Dean's smirk from the kiss which brought back to her senses that's when she smacked his face with a stinging slap.

Dean held his cheek and slid of the ring without breaking the eye contact with Paige. Dean walks to the ramp backwards smiling insanely when she saw how can he make paige like no one else. He winks and blow air kisses to her before heading to backstage.

"Look at Paige, she's so infuriated at Dean. Seems to be that Dean Ambrose has just signed his death wish." King joked around as he never saw Paige got angry like this before.

Oh yes King, You are damn right because Dean Ambrose has just signed his death wish and I, Paige swears that Dean Ambrose will be receiving his death wish tonight.


	8. Eulogy

Dean was greeted by AJ, Emma, Roman and Stephanie at the backstage. "That was an amazing segment." AJ exclaimed. Dean could still feel the pain from the Paige's slap.

"Thanks" Dean replied as he saw a furious Paige storming to his direction. He immediately hides behind Stephanie. Knowing that she will not harm the boss.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Paige barks at him, trying to pass Stephanie and to get her hands at Ambrose.

"Paige calmed down, I will explain." Stephanie squeezed her shoulder. "Everbody in my office"

"Fine" Paige closes her eyes then she takes a deep breathe and count to ten while following the others to Stephanie's office.

Paige took a sit next to AJ and Emma while Dean and Roman sat across them.

"Okay, what happened out there is a part of a new two storyline. It is between Emma and Roman; Dean and Paige." Stephanie annouced, It was really a last minute decision for Emma and Roman while for Paige and Dean it decided last week.

"How come I didn't know about this?" Paige raises her eyebrow at Stephanie and starts to be angry again. She's now having the worst night in her life.

"It was a last minute decision." Stephanie said obviously and tries to cheer up Paige through "But I gotta say you were good in impromptu and it shows on your performance tonight."

"It would be nice if you give me hint or something and if you tell me earlier my reaction will be the same." Paige intently not letting drop the topic. "I know something was up and I knew you Stephanie would never make any drastic measures that concerns the company."

"I told you before that it was a last minute decision. If you want you can ask Jon and the creative department about it." Stephanie slightly irritated that Paige won't drop the topic. "I agree to it because I know you two could pull it off."

"Fine. I believe you." Paige give up knowing they had already planned it thoroughly.

"That will be it for now, I expect that you will come to the monthly meeting after the show." Stephanie said as the five superstars stands up and shake her hands.

After they walked out from Stephanie's office, in matter of seconds Dean was shoved to the wall grunting in the process.

"Don't even think pulling that stunt again without my consent or else that will be last thing you do in your entire life." Paige hissed and giving him a deathly glare.

Dean is impressed by Paige's strength then he flips her to the wall. This action makes Paige's gasped in shock at Dean's strength but more likely on what he said.

"So, can I kiss you now?" Dean's raspy voice echoed to her ear. She could the hotness of his breathe from her neck.

"WHAT?" Paige yelled at him in disbelief. Seriously speaking, Dean Ambrose really has a nerve.

"What? I'm only asking for your CONSENT." Dean reminding her what she said awhile ago.

"YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE TONIGHT GOOD, DO YOU?" Paige threatens Dean, who flinch at the sound of his name. Paige must be really enraged at Dean, she never called his legal family name.

"Nope, Sweetheart. If I die tonight, your life will be quite boring I say. I wouldn't let that happen" Dean trying to mimic her british accent and pinching her nose in a cute manner for Dean."So Stay beautiful, my feisty british crumpet."

Dean take off to the hallway. As much as Dean would love to stay and mess with Paige. He had enough for tonight, he will not do anything reckless that he will end up six feet below the ground.

"What are you doing?" Dean enters their locker room seeing Seth writing in a piece of paper, he startled as he saw Dean.

"Hey relax. You look like you saw a ghost." Dean said in a playful tone sitting next to Seth.

Seth, looked up at Dean, starts to poke Dean's cheeks. "You're alive." Seth blurted, still couldn't believe that Dean was sitting beside him.

"Stop it." Dean beginning to be annoyed at Seth.

"Oh I'm sorry, I watched your segment earlier and by judging Paige. I thought she would kill as soon as you are in backstage. I started to make my eulogy as soon as Raw hits commercial break."

"Haha very funny Seth." Dean laughed in a sarcastic manner. "As you can see, I'm fine. No bruises, no blood spills or anything. I'm sorry to disappoint you brother that I'm completely fine." Dean showing off that he was absolutely fine. "You can hide that eulogy and use it for some other time."

"Can you tell me how did you escape Paige's wrath?" Seth questioned him. He knows Paige's expression very well and the look she's giving from Dean in the show is that she swears to get revenge on Dean.

"Stephanie" Dean as he scan his mobile phone for messages. "She explains that it is a part of the storyline and Paige wouldn't hurt or disobey the boss. Would she?"

"No, if she wants to keep her job." Seth stating the obvious "So, how did she explain it to Paige?"

"She told that it was a last minute decision. Now, Paige thinks it was all Stephanie and the creative's idea." Dean giving all the credits to Stephanie and the creative.

"Yeah, Stephanie and Creative Department is so brilliant to come up with the idea about jackets and kiss." Seth said not hiding the sarcasm in his tone. "Which I thought, You can only think of that."

"Oh I didn't know you think so highly of me." Dean smirking at Seth. "Let me see, what did you write?" Dean grabbing the piece of paper from the table.

Dean Ambrose, my brother. We will surely miss you. I will never forget all things we've done during our time in NXT and WWE. The Shield may broke onscreen but offscreen we have a stronger bond as brothers. I will never forget the time when you and Paige will bickers like an old married couple. Oh, how much joy you bring to us when the two of you bickers. I assured you that Paige will really miss you. Even if she's the reason you are not here. Everybody sees the two of you were made for each other. But both of you are foolish not to see it, there may come a time that both of you will realize that. Maybe in another lifetime.

"Seth, Did you signed your death wish?" Dean asks as he finish reading what Seth wrote.

"No, why?" Seth shook his head while snickering.

"I think you just did" Dean placing the paper down.

"Oh crap. Come on Dean, we are going to be late. We don't want Stephanie to be pissed and spills the bean to Paige about the jacket and the three smooches you gave" Seth dragging Dean to their meeting.


	9. Elevator Ride

"That is all about this meeting, We'll be having a meeting again at the end of this month. All of you can go now except for Paige and Dean Ambrose follow me in my office." Stephanie said in authoritative tone. After Smackdown, they have a meeting about storylines, promos and other activities concerning their public appearances.

As Emma nudged me and whispering "I'll just wait for you at the lobby." Paige only nodded and got to her feet and follow Stephanie.

As we enter her office, we sat on the two chairs in front of her table.

"I'm going straight to the point since it's getting late and we have just finished taping. Well Paige and Dean, You two are going to Wizard World Conference in Las Vegas, Nevada." Stephanie said

Paige and Dean just sit there trying to digest what Stephanie has said. Before they could even react, Stephanie continues knowing that if they started to object with the idea. They will finish for another hour. "Because you two are chosen because all superstars are fully booked next week and also it will boost the popularity of your stroyline. So you don't have a choice." said Stephanie knowing the two can't stand each other. "Now that will be all you can go now as for other information, I'm going to send via email." As Dean and Paige headed towards the exit. They heard Stephanie saying "And please be nice to each other. Good evening."

When Dean closes the door, Paige immediately rushed to the elevator leaving Dean alone on the hallway. Dean runs to catch up before the elevator closes.

"Can't get rid me of that easily, Sweetheart." Dean said as he catches his breathe.

"Don't call me sweetheart." Paige hissed, just the mere presence of him make her blood boils.

"No can do sweetheart." Dean said teasingly. He can't help himself to annoy Paige. It was like his nature to get on her nerves.

Paige take a deep breathe and counted up to 3 and said "Fine"

Dean was taken back by Paige sudden surrender. Dean was staring at Paige silently making her uncomfortable. Paige asked "What?"

"Can we talk about that night?" Dean asks now he has the chance to be alone with her after two long years.

"What night?" Paige asks innocently staring down to her feet. Paige didn't want to talk about that drunken night, but Dean knows better.

"Come on, Paige. You know what I'm talking about and don't tell me you didn't remember cause everytime I come to talk to you. You always avoided or ignore me. Why are you making it so complicated?" Dean said accusingly to Paige.

"You know why I'm making it so complicated." Dean only nodded really wanting to know. It's been haunting him throughout the years. The elevator has just arrived at the lobby but Paige didn't recognize since she was busy ranting at Dean. "That's because the one thing I've been taking care of all my life has gone in just one night of my carelessness." Paige remembers the time she woke up having an extreme headache that morning noticing blood spots from her bed. She got flashes of the events happened that night, she knows she fucked up big time and Ambrose is nowhere to be seen in her room. It's was a mistake that Paige has to live up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO DEAN? TALK TO YOU AND WHAT LISTEN TO YOUR EXCUSES? I THINK THAT YOU MADE IT CLEAR IN THE MORNING THAT IT WAS ONLY FOR ONE NIGHT. HUH." Paige shouted at Dean. When she couldn't find Dean that morning she thought that he doesn't want to talk about. How come bringing it up after two fucking years. She couldn't take it anymore. All the anger and hurt she's been hiding for two years are getting out. After she almost forgot that night, Dean had to be reminding her again. "I AVOIDED AND IGNORE BECAUSE EVERYTIME I SEE YOU ALL I REMEMBER IS THAT THE MISTAKE THAT WE MADE THAT NIGHT"

"Paige" Dean said hesitantly. People started looking at their direction but Paige shows sign that she's not stopping anytime.

"OH DON'T YOU JUST GO PAIGE ON ME." Paige scoffed, it's clear that there is no one stopping her outburst well she is only getting started "LIKE YOU HAVE THE RIGHT, LISTEN AMBROSE I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BLOODY FORGET THAT? HUH. ITS BEEN WHAT TWO YEARS TWO FUCKING YEARS AND NOW YOU DECIDED TO HAVE THAT TALK. I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU."

"THAT ONE NIGHT OF DRUNKEN PASSION IS IN THE PAST. SO PLEASE JUST FUCKING FORGET IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE. JUST TALK TO ME IF ITS ABOUT THE DAMN STORYLINE." when Paige turned around. She saw that the elevator door is opened and noticed that everybody where staring at them. Paige felt her blood rushed to her cheeks in embarassment. There were few people in the lobby of the arena quitely frozen about Paige's exhibits anger to the Lunatic Fringe.

"Oh shit, ugh I hate you. I'll just see you in Vegas." Paige hissed at him before she stomps across the hall finding Emma dragging her out of the building leaving Dean shocked at the lobby.

"Well that was quite a show." Seth chuckled with Roman walking from behind of Dean.

"Are up for drinks tonight?" Dean ask he needs a lot of thinking to do. He could sense the hurt in Paige eyes even if she was yelling at him.

"Sure." Both Roman and Seth answered. They know that Dean needs them tonight, after the hurtful words Paige had said it clearly bothers their brethren .

They headed for the bar to get drunk. Dean just wanted to clear his mind from all that happen throughout the day. The worst thing is after Paige's infamous outburst in the elevator, they had just started a storyline and in a matter of week the both of them will be in Vegas. Dean wants to spend more time with Paige just to mess with her but after her outburst. He just wanted to make up with the Anti-Diva. Dean felt himself as lucky because Renee wasn't there. Renee was given a time off because there was an emergency in Canada.

"Okay, I just humiliated myself there and I can't believe that Ambrose didn't say anything." Paige concluded slumping her head from the passenger seat. Still her anger hasn't subside.

"Hey, Dean interrupted you but you just getting started with your outburst and you didn't want to be interrupted because you wanted let out all your frustrations and anger that has been two years in the making." Emma said while starting her car.

"Now, You're defending him" Paige accused Emma. She hated how Emma is right.

"I'm not defending him, I'm just telling the truth." Emma simply stated. Paige didn't want to argue anymore. So the car ride was spent in silent.

When Paige and Emma arrived to their hotel room. They started their movie marathon while eating ice cream. But Paige's mind was somewhere else, she couldn't picture how can her almost perfect life become so complicated in just a week. And there's more what will happen in the storyline with Dean and the event in Las Vegas with Dean. She'll be spending more time with her least favorite person in the world than to her fiancee, Kevin. Paige decided that she will just go like nothing happen, like she didn't dream of Dean and she didn't have her infamous outburst in the elevator.


	10. Vegas Here They Come

"Hey, I'm already at the airport. Just waiting for my flight. I miss you so bad." Paige sniffles talking to Kevin on the phone. It's been a week since they saw each other.

"Don't worry about it. We'll meet next week in Texas." Kevin replies trying to comfort his fiancee. They should be meeting up this weekend but Paige has an event with Vegas. "So have a fun in Vegas."

"How will I have fun? If I'm alone with Dean." Paige complains, she loves going to Vegas but with Dean she would rather wrestle Eva. After their little confrontation in the elevator, she doesn't want to face him just yet.

"You'll get along it's only for four days. You'll live." Kevin encourages Paige. Kevin didn't know why Paige doesn't want to be anywhere near Dean. "Just look at the bright side, You can enjoy Vegas for free" Kevin added. Paige laughs "Now there's that laugh. I've been wanting to hear. Sorry Honey, I had to cut short. We'll be starting to record. I love you and I miss you."

"I love you and I miss you." Paige replies quitely.

"Don't worry, I love you and surely I'm not be missing you because we will be together for four days." Dean said smirks sitting beside the bench. The torture begins

"Dean what do you want?" Paige ask, she didn't want to deal with Dean. "Find someone to annoy."

"Sorry, I can't just annoy a stranger. It would look like I'm crazy." Dean says pointedly. He is glad that Paige didn't ignore him after their little confrontation.

"In case, you haven't notice you are already crazy." Paige answers playfully. Dean looks at her in pure astonishment that Paige could say something so hurtful.

"You don't need to point it out." Dean giving a hurtful fake tone and placing his hand to his chest.

"I just can't help it. It's so obvious to say the least." Paige voicing out her thoughts.

"Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 30E to Las Vegas. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you."

"Well that's our flight, Let's go." Deans says standing up and carrying Paige's other hand bag. Paige stares at Dean in awe. Dean was talking and when he realize that he was talking alone. He turned to see Paige frozen in her spot

"Hey Baby girl, I know I'm good looking but no need to stare like that." Dean giving his cheeky smile showing off his dimples that makes the female so crazy except her. There may come a time that Dean asks himself if Paige was really a female. How she's unaffected by his charm.

"I'm just utterly shocked that you Dean Ambrose can be a gentleman." Paige answers defensively.

"Baby girl, I can be a gentleman sometimes but trust me when I say you'll love it when I'm being a bad boy." Dean said confidently using his dimples again. Paige just rolls her eyes at him. Clearly she was still unaffected by his charm.

"You really are hopeless. Don't call me that." Paige sigh in defeat. Dean could use his dimples all the time but she will just ignore it.

"Why would I do that? I call you once sweetheart but you don't like it. So I'm going to call you Baby Girl or some other endearments that I like." Dean complains as they enter the airplane.

"Whatever that shuts you up" Paige mutters under her breathe. Dean placed their bags in the compartment and look for their designated seats.

Paige sits at her designated seat and putting a eye mask. Before she could started drifting to sleep, Somebody just sits besides her and accidentally hit her arm. Removing her eye mask, ready to argue whoever that person is.

"What?" Dean asks innocently. Paige glares at Dean pointing her fingers at him and said accusingly. "You did that on purpose and If I'm correct, You should sit on the other side of the plane." She thought of having a peaceful flight but Dean goes and ruined it.

"I switch places the guy over there" Dean waves and the guy just give him the thumbs up.

"What did you do to change sits with the guy threatened him?" Paige asks curiously and giving a fake smile to the guy.

"Nope. I just ask and have a little convincing." Dean consults his creative mind. Thinking his plan was an absolute genius. He would ask Stephanie if he could have a part time job in the creative department in WWE.

"Hey, I'm so happy for you guys. She's lucky to have you." The guy who switch seats with Dean patted his shoulder. Dean beginning to be anxious in his sit.

"What did you say?" Paige hissed at Dean.

"uh-uhmm" Dean didn't know how to answer. Because if Paige knew, she will be livid and kill him for good.

"He just wanna exchange sits with me to be with his beautiful fiancee." The guy fills in Paige with the information.

Paige just startled at the man's revelation. Before she could answer, the man said "I hope you two have a peaceful flight." going back to his seat.

Paige turned to Dean with a looks could kill. "Oh come on, Don't need to be mad. Don't take in seriously. I just want to seat here." Dean trying to get out from his mess. He only wanted to sit next to her so that they could talk and tell her how sorry he was.

"That's the problem with you Dean. You always takes things lightly and as if everybody was a joke. You don't have the right to make stories that we we're engaged or anything else that involves me. Haven't I make myself clear after the meeting with Stephanie that I don't want anything to do with you unless it's work. Have a little respect for me and if you can't do it just for Renee." Paige hissed and put her eye mask again. The plane hadn't taken off and Dean had already gotten to her nerves. This will be the longest four days in their life.

Dean whispered "I'm sorry." Once again he screwed up with Paige. He just wanted to make things right between them and instead the things got into worse than before. Dean realized that he made a mistake making that guy believed that they were engaged . Where in truth they are committed to other people. This will be a long flight . Dean just closes his eyes trying to sleep or to think how could he fix this mess with Paige. I swear that after this trip in Vegas, Paige and I will settle our differences.


	11. Coffee and Hotel rooms

Just a typical day for Stephanie, AJ and Emma who were sitting outside a cafe.

"Did you think they kill each other now?" Stephanie ask as they were waiting for their orders.

"No, If they did the airport officials will be starting to call you saying they kicked out two WWE superstars that are trying to kill each other." AJ said knowingly. Stephanie starts to look at her mobile phone thankfully there are no missed calls and messages.

"You're right. Do you think it is the right decision to send those two?" Stephanie asks worriedly while the waiter places their respective order on their table. "Thank you" Stephanie whispers,

She's still doubting the fact that Dean and Paige will get along for the event. Especially after their segment last week, if she didn't defend Dean surely by now the WWE Universe are still mourning from the loss of the Lunatic Fringe.

"Relax, Paige has cooled down from last week. She will not murder him not until he pulls that stunt again." AJ trying to lighten up the mood. Sure, Paige is very hot-tempered but when she chills out she'll be back to being her sweet little crumpet.

"And it is a good decision for the company and for the both of them." Emma snickers about the idea of Paige is trying in all her might to hold back herself from murdering Dean. "Besides Paige is wise enough not to start her sentence at the age of 23 in prison."

"If you say so, The fans were really looking forward of their storyline. Ever since their segment in Smackdown, I got emails that praises their performance." Stephanie sipping from her cup of coffee, having her hopes high with the two. "There's more between the two than their chemistry."

"What?" Emma and AJ throws Stephanie a questioning look.

"Because of ..." AJ and Emma know what Stephanie talks about. "sexual tension" they all said laughing at each other.

"How did you know?" Emma asks Stephanie curiously. She thought that they were the only one who notice about it.

"Oh I've been there done that. I can see it and I think everyone sees it except the two of them. From the way, they bicker like an old married couple. From the way they tensed up whenever one is around, Do I have to say more?" Stephanie says and confesses "I actually see Paul and myself in those two." Stephanie reminisce the time when they both hated their storyline they were in. As the story progresses, the attraction between them also escalates until they fall in love with each other and get married.

Emma and AJ nodded in agreement knowing the relationship history between Stephanie and Paul.

"So are we going to play matchmacker?" AJ said excitedly with her idea. Stephanie and Emma nodded with enthusiasm.

"Sorry girls, To cut this short. I have a meeting to attend to. I'll leave you two for planning our mission Team Ambraige together." glancing at her watch and standing up.

"Ambraige?" Emma thinking what kind of name is that.

"Yeah, that's what the creative department calls their storyline. They just put Ambrose and Paige name together." Stephanie clarify seeing the look on their faces. "I'll see you two later."

"Goodbye mother" AJ and Emma said. Off-screen Stephanie was like their mom. She was very kind unlike the way what she potray her character in tv.

"Don't you think were a bad friend for Renee since we push Dean and Paige together?" Emma ask AJ. She starts to feel guilty about what they're going to do. Emma is quite close with Renee and she's a sweetheart.

"I'm not that close to Renee and I don't consider her as friend. So I'm not guilty." AJ said sometimes she's being inconsiderate when it comes to the happiness of her little crumpet. But she knows that if Paige finds out about it, it will cause havoc in WWE.

"Let's start planning." Emma said grabbing a notebook and pen from her bag. After an hour, they finished every detail. Emma and AJ are grinning madly at each other thinking that there plan will make Stephanie proud of them.

Emma's phone starts vibrating, Emma nudge AJ her phone seeing her screen that was Paige was calling. Emma answered the phone.

"HELP ME" came the british accent of Paige. Emma put it on speaker phone so AJ may hear their conversation.

"What happened? Are you okay?" AJ is in panic that Paige has killed Dean and wanted some help to hide Dean's body.

"AJ??" Paige screams in confusion. Double checking if she dialed the correct number.

"You dialed the number correctly. I'm with AJ, so what happened?" Emma calmly

"Oh, why are having a girl's time without me?" Paige whined. Not that she don't want Emma and AJ to be close. She wanted to be with them but no she was stuck with Dean in the hotel room.

"Don't worry we'll see each other next week" AJ said comforting Paige. AJ knows how Paige is this trip to Vegas with after their little conversation in the elevator.

"How's the flight?" Emma asks thinking things between Paige and Dean will ease up. Paige tells everything to AJ and Emma from the guy in the plane to the time at the hotel room.

"I'm going crazy." Paige declared while AJ and Emma gasped. They didn't know

"It is good to be crazy when you are going crazy to Dean Ambrose." Dean chided to the phone making Emma and AJ laugh in hysterical gathering the attention of the people.

"See what I mean? Ambrose get out." Paige throwing Dean a pillow.

"Okay baby girl, but I just want you to know that we are sharing the hotel room and the bed." Dean reminds her that they will be sharing the bed just to annoy her. "I'll just go to see the rest of the hotel. I'll be back in a few. Bye Emma, AJ and Baby Girl." closing the door. Paige just rolls her eyes from his endearment.

"Baby girl" Both Emma and AJ chuckled at Dean's endearment to Paige. Paige just groaned knowing the two will tease her endlessly. Luckily for AJ and Emma they're on the phone so she can't strangle her bestfriends.

"I never knew that you two have been calling sweet names?" AJ asked slightly disappointed that she didn't know it.

"I thought it was sweetheart?" Emma said. AJ getting frustated at how can Emma know and she didn't. "Hey I just knew it when we have breakfast with Roman and Dean." Emma defended herself.

"You remember the flight earlier that was the only start Dean calling me baby girl or any other endearment that slips of that Wanker's mouth." Paige grumply mutters.

"Oh I remember. Didn't know you're in that type of endearment." Emma said "A cute cute nickname Wanker."

"I only agree to that because he won't shut up." Paige tells in despair. Given that she's stuck with Dean in four days and sharing a hotel room with him. And the time she was alone talking to her friends they decided to talk about Dean. "Wanker means idiot."

"You always have a choice." AJ said. "Don't you think you are a little harsh about Dean."

"Change of topic" Emma said knowing that Paige is getting frustrated and she have better topic to discuss

Oh thank God Emma Paige rejoices at the back of her mind. But it was only short-lived. "Why is Dean in your hotel room?" Emma likely wish to be with them because no one can provide her such an entertainment other than Dean and Paige's arguments.

"When we got at the hotel and checked in. The receptionist said that Stephanie only reserved one hotel room. We can't get another hotel room since it was already fully booked. So we'll share room and there is only one bed." Paige said problematic about where on Earth will Dean sleep. Because there's no chance that she will be sharing the bed with him. "Did I pissed off Stephanie in the past weeks?"

"None that I have known of, why?" AJ trying to recall everything what happened last week. "In fact, she 's quite happy about the fan's reaction to your storyline."

"I feel like I'm in a sort of a punishment. I mean the storyline with Dean and this event in Vegas adding to it is the sharing of hotel room." Paige explain losing hope that she will never get to enjoy her stay in Las Vegas.

"You think that is a punishment." Emma couldn't believe what she was saying. "You know every female species would love to be in your place spending four days and sharing the bed with the one and only Dean Ambrose. Every girl will be dying to be in your position."

"Yeah every female species" Paige agrees "except for me." She continues, she needs to get rest for tomorrow's event

"Hey girls, I'm tired from the flight and I have an early day tomorrow. So I'll call you when I got time. I miss you."

"Okay. Bye we miss you too." AJ and Emma said their good bye hanging up the phone.

"I wish I could be in Vegas to watch them. They're really entertaining." Emma said finishing her frappe.

"Okay. Let go back to the hotel. Stephanie really planned this Vegas trip for Dean and Paige." AJ really impressed at Stephanie's cunning ability.

"Damn, Right." Emma wonders how Paige and Dean will survive their Las Vegas trip together without one ending up in a casket.


	12. Drunken Ephipany

Paige groaned at the sound of someone banging the door. She sat up from the bed and glancing at the clock. It's only three in the morning, who the fuck will be so loud this early in the morning. Every second has passed, the knocking gets louder and louder until she couldn't take the noise anymore and dashes in front of the door to stop whoever knocking so loudly at the other side of the door. Paige opens the door widely, Well to her surpise she saw a drunken Dean Ambrose, whose having trouble in maintaing his balance.

"What the hell Dean? Why are you drunk? We have an event to go in less than 3 hours." Paige scolded Dean as she help him to stand up.

"Oh baby girl, Don't worry about me. I can handle myself" Dean attempts to release her grip but he stumbles and Paige being pin down into the floor. Paige yelped as she could feel the heaviness of his body. Paige could see a closer look at Dean's face and clear some hair strands from his forhead. Who knew Ambrose could be so damn cute when he's drunk. What the fuck I'm thinking. Stop it. Paige you are not drunk Dean is so stop ogling. Paige snapped herself back to reality.

"Come on, Dean. Let's get you clean up." Paige gets up and tries to help Dean stand up and with all her strength to drag Dean into the bedroom. Dean sat in his side of their bed and his back leaning to the headboard. Paige went to the bathroom to get some clean towel.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave but I was scared." Dean said sincerely slurred words. Paige knew that he was referring to the night that happened two years ago.

"Dean you're wasted, You don't know what your talking about." Paige strolls near the bed with a tray of basin and glass of water and a towel at hand. "Here, drink this" handing him the glass of water.

"No, I'm sorry that I got scared." Dean murmurs And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words

And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred

Paige sits next to him and she wipe out some of his bangs that have been covering his face. She starts to clean up his face with the wet towel.

"Do you want to change your clothes?" Paige asks feeling that Dean is uncomfortable sleeping in his usual outfit.

"Yeah just get a shirt and shorts in my bag?" Dean pointing at his bag. Paige stood up and search for a comfortable clothes for him.

"Let's just get you out of your clothes and wipe yourself with this towel." Paige first removes his black leather jacket. Bloody biceps.

She help Dean in removing his shirt. Paige couldn't help but to bite her bottom lip as she saw a topless Dean Ambrose Blimey.

"You know Paige, perving isn't nice." Dean chuckled making Paige blush that she was caught staring.

"Am not" Paige hissed giving Dean the towel. "Wipe yourself"

"Baby, I'm going to puke." Dean whispers as Paige face flushed in disgust.

"Don't even think about it, Ambrose. Hold it until we get to the bathroom." Paige scowls and quickly help Dean up placing herself under his arms and putting her arms around his waist then yanks in the bathroom sink.

Paige held Dean for support as he throws up all the contents of his stomach. She rubs his back gently.

"Here gargle this to remove the bile taste from your mouth." Paige reaching for a small cup of mouthwash. When Dean finishes, he turns to Paige and leans his forehead to her.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I didn't mean to." Dean mumbles closing his eyes. Paige didn't understands what he was saying. She was distracted that Dean's lips were so close to hers.

"Okay now back to our bed." Paige couldn't move to his side because Dean was now hugging her.

"Excited to bed me my feisty british crumpet" Dean grinned at the thought.

"Yes, so the earlier you sleep, the earlier you woke up with a massive headache." Paige affirms at Dean while she tries to walk backwards to their bedroom until she trips from the edge of carpet. Falling into the bed with a crashing Dean Ambrose, who I might add is shirtless, on top of her. She could feel tingling sensation when Dean's lips brushes her neck in the process then Dean starts to whimpers how sorry he was. She finds it cute that no matter how drunk he is, he's still asking for her forgiveness and that thought makes her smile. Gosh, what is really happening to me? First I'm checking Dean out, then I find him cute when he's asking for my forgiveness and now I'm smiling like I fucking won the lottery.

"Dean, you need to roll over. You're too heavy." Paige trying to get him to roll over. Dean rolls to his side of the bed knocking the bedside lamp.

Paige didn't want to ask why because knowing how drunk he was. He isn't in his right mind to say things but some says drunk mind speaks a sober heart. What the heck, I'll ask anyway there's nothing to lose. Probably when he woke up he will not remember anything.

"Why Dean?" Paige whispers as she sits up and fix Dean in their bed.

"Because the moment I first saw you, I was attracted to you. I wanted know everything about you. And when I woke up, I knew that I already fucked up. I'm scared to see your reaction on what happen, because I don't have a good reputation. I'm sorry, I got scared and took the easy way out. But if I could take back the time, I would face you and maybe get to know you more." Dean slurry blurted out. He's trying to open his eyes but he's too sleepy right now.

Paige attempts to don Dean with white wife beater. But he just shook his head and garbles in his word "There's no need for me to wear that, I'm already comfortable here." Even when he's wasted he still find a way to get on her nerves. Dean however grabs Paige hugging her. Dean's arm snaked his arms around her shoulders unable to pull away then he starts playing her hair. Oh Dean Ambrose will be the death of me.

"I always annoy you because you are fun to mess with. You're not like the other girls, your different. I only annoy you because that's the time I got your attention and you'll never back down from an insult and then throw an insult to me more. The way your nose scrunches up when your angry. You look so damn adorable." Paige blush furiously because Dean was complimenting her it was the same Dean Ambrose who throw insults at her at any chance he gets.

Dean could feel the heated cheeks of Paige from his bare chest. "Sweetie, You don't need to be embarrassed about it."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and make it up to you. Everytime I tried I always ended up the worst. I'll sleep now, baby girl". She felt so secure in his hug and she can hear his heart beating fast. "I love you, baby girl." Dean murmured in his sleep and kissing her forehead.

Paige was totally speechless on what occur moments ago. What the fuck he loves me? All those years of insulting and teasing me, all because he loves me. Boys so typical. When she realized what Dean's drunken epiphany is all about. Why am I secretly happy? Why do I feel my stomach turning upside down? Do I feel the same thing about him? Why is it feels so right but I know it is wrong? I shouldn't have ask him. She instantly regrets asking him in his drunken state. I can't have some sort of feelings or attraction can't I? But I'm engaged with Kevin, I love Kevin. Yeah I love Kevin. Dean didn't know what he's talking about and probably he might not remember what he was saying. I love Kevin, I love Kevin repeating over and over again like a mantra until she falls asleep.


	13. Pretending game

"Hey are you okay?" Paige is worried because Dean was awfully quiet since this morning. Dean Ambrose was never been the quiet one let alone with Paige. They have been bickering or trading insults with one another the minute they talk to each other or they saw each other. With Dean being quiet, Paige starts to feel a little uncomfortable.

FLASHBACK

"Morning" Paige emerges from the bathroom, she's already dressed up for the day. She's smiling ear to ear knowing her companion is suffering from a hangover. She search for the bottle of aspirin and throws it to Dean.

"Morning, Thanks baby girl. I really need that." Dean's groggy voice. Taking a pill from the bottle and drinking it with a glass of water on the bedside table. "I don't how will I survive this comic con with this hangover."

"Well, If you hadn't been drinking too much you won't get a hangover." Paige said in a motherly tone. "Uhm, Do you remember anything last night?" Paige asks curiously where Dean avoiding eye-contact with her. Oh he remembers what happened last night.

"uh-uhm Nope why? Did I do something stupid or say something stupid?" Dean lied but Paige could see right through his lie. If that's what you want, I could play the I-remember-everything-but-let's-pretend-I-don't-remember-anything-game.

"Yes you say really stupid things and do stupid things."Paige agrees, studying Dean who is playing with his fingers.

"Like what?" He's getting good at lying. If I tell her I remember everything, this will be awkward.

"I'll get ready for today." Dean immediately darted to the bathroom leaving Paige in the room. Paige just sit their dumbfounded at Dean's action. He sure is guilty as charge.

"I'm fine except this headache is still killing me." Dean shrugged as he continue to stare at window of the car. How can I be so stupid to be wasted and tell her what I really felt.

Paige just stares at him. They are on their way to the event. No snarky comeback. Oh hell.

"You sure?" Paige said trying Dean to talk a little because the silence is slowly killing her.

"Yeah I'm sure." Dean refused to look at Paige. Why can't she leave me alone?

Paige is getting frustrated at Dean's lack of words. Paige getting desperate, she throws her hands in defeat.

"Listen Dean, would you please give me snarky comebacks or insults." Paige begging for Dean. She was really crazy.

"Have I heard you right?" Dean jerked of his head in her direction and he started to think that he might heard Paige wrong or Paige is just being her crazy self everyday.

"You heard me correctly. Say something insulting or just be your cocky arrogant attitude. It's driving me insane when your being quiet. I'm not used to it. Will just please do it? Just for my sake." Paige pulling her hair out of frustrations.

"Drive you insane?" Dean said quietly throwing her a questioning look. Now, I could drive Paige insane well that was quite a revelation. After all I have just confirm that Paige is a female.

"Yes oh Gosh! I can't take it any more. Please just stop torturing me." Paige could sense that Dean was torturing her by giving her a half smile.

"I thought that you are already INSANE" Dean's half smile turned into a cocky smirk, which Paige would always love to wipe it off from his face in a heartbeat. Paige gaped at Dean for mere minutes.

"What can't resist the charm of the one and only Dean Ambrose." Now Dean was back.

"You're so full of yourself." Paige huffed. In just two sentence, he could make feel furious but I don't why I love it.

"You asked it for yourself, Baby girl. Weren't you the one that said I'm driving you insane. Well many girls that have been insane to Dean Ambrose so long I can remember. And I can't even remember you being one of them. Thinking that you will be one of that girls there will be a total chaos." Dean was laughing hard at Paige's bewildered expression.

"Yeah there will be a total chaos in this car. If you don't shut up, Dean." Paige threaten him. She almost forgot what she begged Dean due to her anger towards him.

"Women are so unpredictable. First you tell me to throw a snarky comeback, and I'm being a smart ass. Now just because I get into your nerves you wanted me to shut up. Are you about to get your period?" Dean beginning to be confused at Paige. Oh women

"No that was last week." Paige said like they were talking about the weather which make Dean laugh. Mostly girls are shy talking about their periods but here Paige telling him about her last one. Well Paige isn't one of the girls he knew, she's different very different. "Periods are not the only reason."

"It seems to be in my opinion. So, what other reasons?" Dean challenging her. Now they're slowly getting back to normal brawl of words.

"How about it is natural for us to change our minds" Paige trying for an escape goat.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Dean snickers as he opens the door for her. Thinking that he won the argument.

"Oh, Dean. Game over. You think you won but you don't." Paige giving her winning smirk at him as she get out from the car. Dean looked at her with confusion. Paige brushing her shoulder past Dean whispering "Because I won."

"Really? How so?" Dean looking a little puzzled and followed her inside the building.

"Do you remember anything after you came back at the hotel in three in the morning?" Paige asks as the fans swoon on their direction.

"No" Dean responded while signing some of his memorabilia from the fans. Does she knows I remember everything?

Before Paige could speak, they were directed to their table. They sat next to each other. There a lot of WWE fans sitting in the audience.

"Liars go to hell, Sweetie" Paige giving her mean look. "I'll help you remember if that's what you want."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and make it up to you. Everytime I tried I always ended up the worst. I'll sleep now, baby girl" Paige imitating Dean. "Oh wait, I almost forgot. I love you, baby girl." Paige slowly stand up just to kiss Dean in the forehead. Paige really has a good memory.

The fans were cheering at what they had just witness. Dean sits there perplexed at Paige's action.

"I know you remember everything what happened earlier but you decided to play I-remember-everything-but-let's-pretend-I-don't-remember-anything-game." Paige whispers to his ears closely. "We will have a talk in our hotel room. So you better have an explanation, Sweetheart." Paige gently kisses his ears. Oh Paige will be the death of Dean Ambrose.

The event went by quickly for Paige but for Dean, he wanted to stop the time because when they got to the hotel room it will be the moment of truth. They only answers questions that relates to their respective careers and their storyline they were in. They also have an hour to meet and greet the fans.

Their journey to the hotel were spent in complete silent. When they arrived at the hotel, Paige fell asleep. Looks like luck is on my side Sweetheart. Dean smiling at the sleeping raven-haired beauty beside him.

Dean carries Paige in his arms - one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back like a groom carrying his bride into their hotel room and tucks her in their bed. Looks like our talk will be put off tomorrow.


End file.
